


Jehně

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Jehně

"Tony, kde si to sebral?" vyděsil se Steve, když našel Tonyho sedět na zemi jak se mazlí s jehnětem.

"Koupil jsem ho od farmáře za dva." usmál se hrdě Tony.

"Dva co..?" zeptal se váhavě Steve.

"Dva miliony!" rozzářil se Tony.

 

_"Koupím to jehně za milion."_

_"Cože?!"vyděsil se farmář._

_"No tak za dva." mávl rukou Tony._

 

"Byl jsi opilý, že jo?" prohodil Steve.

Tony podrbal jehně za uchem a přikývl.

Steve nad tím pokrčil rameny a posadil se vedle něho.

"Mimochodem, tohle je Junior." představil je Tony.

Steve natáhl ruku a pohladil jehně po hlavě. "Ahoj, Juniore."


End file.
